


I can be your date

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke expects Finn, F/F, Lexa pretends to be Finn, Sort of Accidentally, date, kind of like a blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe. </p><p>Clarke is about to have a date with Finn, who she met on the internet. However, she doesn't know what Finn looks like. All she knows is that Finn has brown hair and will be waiting on a bench by the lake in the park, wearing something red and with a book. When she doesn't see anyone at first, she thinks she's stood up. </p><p>Lexa puts her red tank top on and goes to the park with a book, to read and clear her mind. She sits down at her favorite spot, the bench by the lake. Suddenly a beautiful blonde greets her and calls her Finn. Quickly Lexa winds up being mistaken for someone named Finn. She wants to tell the blonde the truth, but for some reason she can't or not yet. </p><p>The question is... When will Lexa tell her and how will Clarke react? Or what if Clarke finds out before Lexa tells her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke feels nervous. She’s standing in her room in front of her closet. Okay, she has to make sure to pick out something red. Her eyes scan through her closet. She settles with a red blouse and light blue jeans, which hug her ass perfectly. She grabs the book that she had placed onto her desk.

Going to the park was something she enjoyed doing, but today she felt nervous. She looks at the watch on her wrist. 

1.35pm.

She has to get going. At 2pm she has what could be considered some type of blind date. To try something new, she had contact with someone online. Someone named Finn. She has no idea what Finn looks like. All she knows is that they’re the same age, which is eighteen. They had agreed to meet each other today at 2pm in the park, on the bench by the lake. To be able to recognize each other for sure, they had agreed to wear something red and to bring a book.

So here Clarke finds herself, red blouse and a book tugged under her arm, ready to go to the park. The only thing she does know is that Finn has brown hair. It came up in a conversation once when she told Finn she’s a blonde. Usually she wouldn’t agree to meet up with a stranger, but Finn isn’t really a stranger.

Okay sure, she doesn’t know what Finn looks like. She only knows Finn has brown hair, but they chatted a few times and besides, they are going to meet up in the park at 2pm on a Sunday. It’s a public place, it is safe enough. Plus as an extra safety, she has an agreement with her best friends Octavia and Raven. All she’d need to do is send them a single smiley and they would rush to the park. It seemed a bit silly that Raven and Octavia would be in the coffee shop, across the street from the park, but they mean well and it is a bit sweet.  

Clarke grabs her keys, locks her door and puts her phone in the pocket of her jeans. She makes her way to the park.

She glances at her watch when she arrives in the park.

2pm.

She is right on time. When she gets closer to the bench, she notices that it is empty. There is a tree nearby and she decides to stand close to the tree, to wait.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Lex. It’s Sunday, can’t we just chill and watch a movie?” Anya groans. She drops herself onto the couch. “It’s comfy.”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, Anya. How can you stay inside? It is 2pm and the sun is shining brightly today. We live close to the park. It will be nice to be outside.”

Lexa enjoys living close to the park. She often goes there to run for a while or to read a book.

“Ugh Lex, you’re just going to grab a book again and sit there on that bench, reading. You could sit here on the couch and read, you know.”

Lexa grabs her red tank top. She takes her sweater off and puts her tank top on instead. “It is nicer to be outside, to have some fresh air. It helps to clear my mind while I read.”

Anya places her feet on the table in front of their couch and grabs the remote, starting her endless zapping before deciding what to watch.

“Don’t lose track of what time it is. I’ll have dinner ready at 6.” Anya waves her hand. “Have fun with your boring book.”

Lexa shrugs. “It is not boring, Anya. I will be back at 6.”

Lexa tucks her book under her arms, puts her phone in the pocket of her black jeans, grabs her keys and begins her path to the park.

When Lexa arrives at the park and finds her favorite bench near the lake, she is pleased that it is empty. Sometimes others sit there and then she has to run around to look for another bench to sit on. It is much calmer near the lake. She sits down and opens her book to read.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is standing next to the tree, getting a bit impatient. She glances at her watch. Finn is already ten minutes late. Is Finn ditching her? Maybe she should go meet up with Octavia and Raven at the coffee shop and inform them that she might have been stood up.

When she is about to walk away, she suddenly sees a brunette with a red tank top and a book. The brunette walks up to the bench and sits down, looking around for a moment. Clarke sees the brunette opening a book.

Oh so Finn is a girl. Oh wow okay, yeah not a problem, she’s bisexual after all. She can work with that.

Clarke walks up to the bench. “Hi Finn, I was worried for a while that you wouldn’t show up, haha, it’s good to finally meet you!” She feels nervous, Finn is really, really beautiful.

Lexa looks up from her book and arches an eyebrow in confusion. There is a blonde in front of her and oh god, she’s breathtaking. She sees blue eyes staring at her. Oh right, she should say something, how rude of her. She should tell the blonde she has the wrong person. She’s not Finn, whoever Finn may be. She’s Lexa.

Lexa puts her book to the side and takes a deep breath to tell the blonde she’s not the person she’s looking for, but god does she wish she would be. Before she can say anything, the blonde opens her mouth again.

 “You know…I thought you’d be a guy because your name is Finn, but I can’t really say much with my name being Clarke, I could have been a guy too.” Clarke awkwardly mumbles and she feels herself blushing. “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

“Uh hi.” Lexa mumbles. “Yes, I mean… no, I don’t mind.”

Clarke sits down next to the brunette. “I hope I didn’t insult you.” She feels a bit bad. “I shouldn’t assume things based upon your name, I’m sorry.”

Lexa bites her lip. “It’s okay, Clarke. You did not insult me.”

Clarke’s nerves rise at the way the brunette pronounces her name.

Lexa notices the book Clarke is holding. “Do you like to read, Clarke?”

“Oh uh yeah… sometimes.” Clarke nervously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It seemed like a good idea to bring a book to be able to recognize each other. I mean, after all, all I knew was that you’d have brown hair and you knew I’m a blonde. The part about wearing something red didn’t seem like a strong idea on its own, since everyone can wear red.” She shrugs. “So yeah, meeting on this bench at the lake, wearing something red and bringing a book was a good idea.”

Realization sinks in for Lexa. Clarke must be here for some type of date with some Finn person, and she doesn’t know what Finn looks like aside from brown hair. She takes her phone to see what time it is. It’s twenty minutes after two. Clarke must be stood up. Why would anyone ever stand Clarke up? Then again, if that Finn person only has the information she’s a blonde…

Lexa looks at Clarke and a small smile tugs at her lips. Clarke looks happy to see her and she can’t remember the last time someone seemed so happy to see her. People usually don’t even bother to talk to her. It might have something to do with her usual stoic and withdrawn appearance.

Lexa nods. “I like your eyes.” Really Lexa… I like your eyes? God, she should have stayed home.

Clarke blushes lightly. “Thanks… I uh really like your eyes too.”

Okay Lexa breathe, Clarke is only being polite. It doesn’t mean anything.

“Do you come to the park often, Finn?” Clarke asks.

Lexa is confused for a moment. Oh right, Clarke thinks she’s Finn. “I live nearby, actually.”

“Oh really?” Clarke smiles at the brunette. “That’s cool. I wish I’d live a little closer.” Nice job, Clarke. Now Finn will think she's already waiting to move in or something.

“I hope this place is not too far for you.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke chuckles at that. “It’s okay, Finn, it was my idea to meet up here. It’s not that far really.”

“You can call me Lexa.” Lexa blurts out. It slipped passed her before she thought about it.

“Lexa?” Clarke notices the added pink in the brunette’s cheeks.

Lexa quickly wants to recover herself. “Yes, I like to be called Lexa. Finn is…” She wants to tell the truth, but something in her chest aches at the fact that Clarke got stood up. “… Finn is my middle name.” She lies. Okay a little lie, maybe a big lie, but she doesn’t want to break Clarke’s heart.

“Lexa.” Clarke lets it roll off her tongue. “I like it.”

Lexa thinks about how Clarke thought Finn would be a guy. Well maybe Finn is a guy, but clearly Finn didn’t show up. “May I ask if you are disappointed that I am not a male? If it is not what you expected, I can leave.”

“Oh no, Lexa.” Clarke waves her hands. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s not a problem at all.”

Lexa shifts her eyes towards the lake. “It is beautiful and calm here. This place helps me to clear my mind.”

Clarke is mesmerized by the soft expression on Lexa’s face while she looks at the lake. “Okay this may sound weird… but you’re actually so much nicer to talk to in person. It’s like you’re different from when I talked to you online, but like, in a good way.”

Lexa fidgets with her hands. This is not good. Clarke is noticing. She will know she’s not Finn.

Clarke stands up. “We could go grab some coffee, if that’s okay with you?” She offers carefully. She’s worried that she’s making Lexa uncomfortable.

Lexa nods and stands up.

They walk in silence. Occasionally their arms brush together.

Clarke slips her arm around Lexa’s arm, like she often does with her friends. She regrets that decision immediately when Lexa stiffens. She bites her lip. “I’m sorry, Lexa.” She pulls her arm away.

Lexa is not used to someone coming so close to her. She feels guilty for the way she stiffened and the sad look it caused on Clarke’s face. She holds her arm out in Clarke’s direction. “May I?”

Clarke is a bit surprised. She nods.

Lexa links her arm with Clarke’s and politely follows her to the coffee shop. The touch of Clarke’s skin makes her feel warm.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke tries not to blush when Lexa holds the door of the coffee shop open for her. Lexa is so sweet, beautiful and kind.

Lexa sees two girls sitting at a table, waving wildly at them.

Clarke smiles at Lexa and guides her to the table where the girls are sitting. “Lexa, these are my best friends, Raven and Octavia.” She points at them. “Raven and Octavia, meet Lexa.”

Octavia looks puzzled at Clarke. “Uh I thought you were going to meet up with someone named Finn?”

“Finn is her middle name. She likes to be called Lexa.”

Raven smirks and eyes Lexa up and down. “How you doin?”

“Raven!” Clarke complains. “She’s my date.”

Lexa feels electricity rush through her body at Clarke’s possessiveness over her. She’s Clarke’s date. Oh god. Wait a second… Clarke’s reaction… Clarke seemed… jealous? No, she’s reading too much into this.

Clarke sits down in front of Octavia and Raven. Lexa takes the seat next to Clarke.

“I bet you didn’t expect a girl as your date.” Octavia prods.

Clarke shrugs. “No, not really, but I don’t mind.”

Lexa feels awkward. She took someone’s date. Well, someone’s stood up date. Not on purpose though, Clarke wrongly thought she would be Finn. Yet, she didn’t tell Clarke the truth. This is probably a friendly type of date. When she went to the park to read, she didn’t think she’d end up on a date with what must be the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on and end up in a coffee shop with Clarke’s best friends. If Anya hears this she’d never hear the end of it.

They all order some coffee.

Raven looks up from her phone. “I just got a text from a friend. Apparently she’s going out with some dude, Collins something, Fish I think, who apparently ditched another date to go out with her. Sounds like a bad idea if you ask me.”

Octavia laughs. “Someone named Fish? Damn. That girl who he stood up might have gotten lucky. Bad for your friend though that she’ll be stuck with a fish.”

“It isn’t nice to make fun of someone’s name you know.” Clarke replies.

Lexa is taken aback by Clarke. This blonde next to her is much different than anyone else she’s ever met. Clarke is beautiful on the outside and on the inside. Wait a second… a guy named Fish or something close to that, who stood his date up… what if that Fish is actually Finn? Maybe she should tell Clarke the truth, but now doesn’t feel like the right time.

Raven blows into her coffee before sipping from it. “Chill Clarke, we’re just kidding.” She winks at Octavia.

Lexa places her hands around her cup of coffee. She will pay for this. She can’t let Clarke or her friends pay.

“I should try that online stuff too sometimes.” Raven says, looking at Lexa. “So Lexa, you gay?”

Lexa swallows thickly. Clarke’s friend sure is forward. “Yes.” She turns her face to look at Clarke for a moment and she swears she can see a blush on Clarke’s cheeks.

“Should we call you Lexa?” Octavia asks.

“Yes, I would prefer that.” Lexa replies.

“You can call me O, that’s what my friends call me.”

Raven smirks mischievously at Lexa. “My friends call me Raven or Rae, but you can call me tonight.”

“Raven.” Clarke groans. “I’m sorry Lexa, my friends are embarrassing.”

“Hey, I’m innocent!” Octavia shrieks. “I’m behaving.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “It is quite alright, Clarke.”

When the waiter brings their check, Lexa offers to pay.

Clarke doesn’t agree. “You really don’t have to pay all of our coffees.” It doesn’t feel right to her to take Lexa to the coffee shop and to have her friends and herself drinking on Lexa’s expense.

Lexa shakes her head. “Please, I insist.”

“Okay, but I’m buying dinner.” Clarke replies.

Lexa smiles and nods, forgetting the fact that Anya will be waiting with dinner at 6.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa forgot about her dinner plans with Anya, but Anya didn't forget.

 

Lexa is sipping from her glass of water at some dining place when her phone buzzes, announcing that she received a text. She smiles apologetically at Clarke when her phone buzzes with a second text.

Clarke tilts her head to the side and looks at Lexa. “Shouldn’t you see who it is?” She asks curiously, when she notices that Lexa is ignoring her phone.

“It would be rude for me to pay attention to my phone while I am out with you.”

“Oh.” Clarke waves her hand. “I don’t mind, it could be important.”

Lexa licks her lips and hesitates for a moment. She wants to give Clarke her full attention. Reluctantly, she grabs her phone to look at the texts.

 **Anya:** Hey book nerd, you’re running late. Get your ass over here your dinner is going to get cold.

 **Anya:** Seriously Lex, don’t make me come there to get you.

Lexa mutters under her breath while she reads Anya’s texts. Right dinner, she completely forgot. She was supposed to be home at six to have dinner with Anya. Instead she’s sitting at a dining place with Clarke, ready to order some food soon.

Clarke notices the distressed look that has settled on Lexa’s face. “Is something wrong?” A hint of concern flows through her voice.

“No, not really.” Lexa nervously shifts her eyes between her phone and Clarke. “I forgot I had dinner plans.”

“Oh…” Clarke feels a twinge of sadness. Maybe Lexa is trying to ditch her. “You can go I think I don’t really like the food here anyway.”

Lexa is confused by the way Clarke’s smile fell. Then it hits her. “Clarke, I am not trying to ditch you. I forgot my sister would be waiting for me with dinner, because in your presence, you are all I can think about.” She bites her lip. No, why did she say that? Way to be obvious.

Clarke feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. Lexa is so much sweeter than she remembers from when they talked online, when she still knew Lexa as Finn. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Lexa is not the person she met online, but that would be ridiculous, right?

Lexa feels her nerves rushing through her body. She really messed it up now. Clarke is not saying anything. She’s blushing, but what if it’s not a good sign?

“We uh… we can go.” Clarke mumbles. “Can I walk you to your place?” She fidgets with the hem of her blouse.

Lexa’s eyes widen. Clarke wants to walk her home? Oh god.

“I mean…” Clarke is so nervous that she’s barely whispering. “I’m not inviting myself over at your place, of course not… I just uh… I thought maybe I could walk you home, to your door… if that’s okay, if not then that’s totally fine... I don’t mean to impose…” She’s rambling and she can’t help it.

Lexa chuckles lightly. “You are absolutely adorable.” Oh god no, she didn’t mean to voice that thought aloud.

Clarke is quite sure her cheeks must be scarlet by now. Her heart flutters. “Is t-that… a yes or a no?” She still needs an answer.

Lexa stands up and reaches her arm out to Clarke in a polite way. “Yes, milady.” Okay, she shouldn’t have said it like that. How embarrassing.

Clarke looks puzzled. Did Lexa just call her milady? She’s surprised that there is someone who talks like that. It only makes her blush more. Lexa is so well-mannered. She stands up and accepts Lexa’s arm.

When Lexa holds the door open as they walk out, Clarke can’t keep her thoughts to herself. “You know, I’d almost think you’re not the person I met online.” Her voice is light and bubbly with a hint of amusement.

“I am sorry to disappoint you, Clarke.” Lexa takes a deep breath. She should tell Clarke the truth. She should tell her she’s not Finn, that it’s a mistake. Then what? What will Clarke think of her? How would she explain that she went with it up until now?

Clarke stops walking and faces Lexa. “You’re not disappointing me. I meant it as a compliment, Lexa.” She should have picked her words with more caution. She didn’t mean to upset Lexa.

Lexa’s phone buzzes with another text.

 **Anya:** Lex where the hell are you?? I just went to the park to drag your ass home myself and you weren’t there! Did something happen?

Lexa sighs and types a reply.

 **Lexa:** I am okay, Anya. On my way home now.

 **Anya:** You better have a good explanation for this.

“Your sister again?” Clarke asks, one hand on her hip, studying Lexa’s face.

Lexa sighs and nods.

“I could race you to your door, so you can get home faster.” Clarke suggest, already placing one foot a bit further from her other, leaning her hands on her knee. “Ready?”

Lexa furrows her eyebrows. “You want to race me to my door?”

“It’s okay if you don’t win Lexa, I’ll still want to go out with you.”

Lexa smiles. She wouldn’t say no to a challenge, and Clarke still wants to go out with her. “I hate to tell you this, Clarke.” She locks her eyes with Clarke’s. “I am going to win.”

“Oh you’re on!” Clarke shouts and quickly runs off.

“Clarke, wait!” Lexa shouts after her.

“No way, Lexa, I’m going to win.”

“That sounds lovely, Clarke, but you are running in the opposite direction of where I live.” Lexa can’t hide the big grin on her face. She thinks it’s cute how Clarke ran off, ready to win, only to be running in the wrong direction.

Clarke stops in her tracks and awkwardly turns around. She sees that Lexa is waiting for her, ready to run off in the other direction.

Lexa waits for Clarke to pass her, in the right direction this time. Once the blonde has a small head-start, she runs off after her.

Clarke laughs while Lexa shouts the directions from behind her, to make sure she follows the right direction.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s not fair, Lexa, you let me win.” Clarke heaves, trying to catch her breath, while standing in front of Lexa’s door.

“We should do this again sometime, so I have a chance to win.” Lexa replies, barely out of breath. She’s used to running.

Clarke playfully pushes Lexa. “You lost on purpose.”

“I had the chance to spend the afternoon with you. I would say that makes me a winner.”

“Shh.” Clarke places one of her fingers against Lexa’s lips. “You’re too charming.”

Lexa’s green eyes find Clarke’s blue eyes. It feels like something is drawing them closer to each other.

“Ahem.” Anya clears her throat and looks at them. “Lexa, I see you’re finally home to eat your cold dinner.”

Lexa jumps up and looks at Anya, who is leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

Clarke smiles at Anya. “Hello, I’m Clarke.” She extends her hands. “You must be Anya.”

Anya can see Lexa’s eyes boring into her, pleading her to be polite. “Hi Clarke, yes I’m Anya.” She shakes the blonde’s hand.

Clarke looks at Lexa. “I’ll talk with you online then…?”

Lexa shakes her head. No, she can’t let that happen, she’s not Finn.

“Oh okay… I eh… I’ll better get going.”

Lexa takes her phone and hands it to Clarke. “Would you mind to give me your number? I will text you.”

“Oh yeah, sure, I mean, I don’t mind.” Clarke takes Lexa’s phone and types her number in it. “Here you go.” She hands the phone back to Lexa.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke steps closer and quickly kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you for the amazing date.” She waves to Anya and walks away.

 

* * *

 

 

Anya paces around the living room. “You were on a date and you didn’t tell me?” She looks at Lexa.

“It wasn’t planned, Anya.”

“Oh so what, you’re going to tell me she walked over to your bench and picked you up for a date?”

Lexa bites her lip. “In a way, yes, she did.”

Anya sits down on the couch next to her sister. “Explain what happened.”

Lexa sighs. “I sat on the bench by the lake with my book. Out of nowhere Clarke approached me and called me Finn. Supposedly she met someone online and they planned a date together. They had agreed to wear something red, carry a book and to sit on that bench by the lake.”

Anya can’t control her laughter. “Oh my god, Lex. Of course something like this happens to you. So she thought you were that Finn person?”

Lexa grumbles. “This is not funny, Anya. I was going to tell her she had the wrong person, but I couldn’t.”

Anya stands up and gapes at her sister. “Woah, woah, wait. You haven’t told her she had the wrong person!?” She sees Lexa dipping her head. “Lexa, why did you do that for?”

“I did not want to hurt her feelings by having to inform her that her date must have stood her up.”

Anya takes Lexa’s hands and sighs. “I hope she won’t find out then, but I think you should tell her the truth.”

“I know I should.”

“Well you got her number, right? Text her or something.”

Lexa shakes her head. “I will not let her know through text. When I tell her, I want to tell her face to face.”

Anya dramatically places a hand on her sister’s head. “It was nice knowing you while you were alive.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is meeting up with Octavia and Raven, at Octavia’s place. She still needed to eat and Octavia said she’d order some pizza. That was something she wouldn’t pass up.

It’s a shame Anya had interrupted the end of her date with Lexa. Now she’ll have to wait for Lexa to text her so she can have Lexa’s number. The date turned out well. She likes Lexa’s calm exterior. She also likes her eyes, her hair, her legs and well okay, everything.

Clarke arrives at Octavia’s place when she gets a text. She grabs her phone to look at the text.

 **Unknown:** Hello, Clarke. Thank you for making my day brighter than the sun possibly could. –L

Clarke chuckles upon reading Lexa’s text and quickly types a reply, before knocking on Octavia’s door.

 **Clarke:** I had a great time it was nice to hang out with you. We should definitely do that again sometime! :-)

 **Clarke:** This is Clarke btw!

 **Clarke:** Oh wait, right, you already have my number. Um… oops? Discard my previous message… and probably this one too.

 **Lexa:** I told you once, and I will tell you twice, you are adorable.

Raven swings Octavia’s door open and looks at Clarke, who is holding her phone in her hand and blushing impossibly red. “Did you get a red tan or did you get laid or something?”

Clarke jumps up and looks at Raven, who is smirking mischievously. She tucks a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and walks inside, ignoring Raven’s comment. Once inside, she types out a reply to Lexa.

 **Clarke:** You’re such a charmer. Want to go out again next weekend?

 **Lexa:** I will sit by the lake. Is 2pm okay?

 **Clarke:** Sure yeah! I’ll see you then ;)

“Pizza will be here in a sec.” Octavia says. She drops down on her couch and pats her hands on the place to her right and the place to her left.

Clarke and Raven take place next to Octavia.

Raven turns her face to look at Clarke. “So how’d the rest of that date go?” She winks.

“If I was gay, I’d do her.” Octavia announces in a serious tone.

“You said you were behaving, O!” Clarke groans.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “I did behave when she was with us in that coffee shop. She’s hot I’m only calling it as it is.”

“Yeah she’s hot.” Raven chimes in. “No wonder Clarke can’t stop blushing.”

Clarke tries to hide her face in her hands. “What? I… the sun was bright today… I forgot my sun screen.”

Raven and Octavia give each other a knowing look.

Clarke sighs. “I hate you both.” She mumbles.

Raven leans in and kisses Clarke’s cheek, Octavia copies her.

“Nah, you love us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, Clarke and Lexa are both cuties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update!

It is Friday. Clarke is checking her emails on her computer. She’s looking forward to her second date with Lexa, which is tomorrow. A message pops up on her screen. It’s from Finn, or well, from Lexa actually. It’s odd that Lexa is messaging her through this way. They have been texting each other for a week, why would she suddenly send a message via her computer?

 **Finn:** Sorry ‘bout the date n stuff. Meet me at the park in an hour? Wear something red ;)

Clarke is a bit confused. Why is Lexa apologizing for the date? She thought it went well, didn’t it? She has a date with Lexa tomorrow, though she wouldn’t mind seeing her tonight. Lexa is different through the computer than she is in person and through texts. It is like she is less refined through the computer. If she gets changed right now, she can make it to the park on time. She types out a quick reply on her keyboard.

 **Clarke:** Sure, I’ll be there! x

Without further ado, she shuts her computer down and runs to her bathroom to freshen up a little. It’s nice to know that Lexa must enjoy seeing her in red. Why else would Lexa instruct her to wear something red again? Anyway, she doesn’t have time to think about it too much, she doesn’t want to be late.

Once Clarke has freshened up a bit she looks for something red in her closet. Hmm, it’s Friday night. She settles for a dress, hoping Lexa will like it. She pockets her phone, grabs her purse and hurries to the park. On her way, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes a moment to look who texted her.

 **Lexa:** I look forward to our date, Clarke.

Clarke chuckles. Lexa is so sweet! She’s so excited that she will be seeing Lexa in a few minutes.

 **Clarke:** Me too! x

Clarke arrives at the park. She makes her way to the bench by the lake. Looking at her watch, she is two minutes early. Okay, deep breaths. It’s a bit chilly she should have brought a jacket. Her eyes scan around. Lexa should be her any minute.

Ten minutes pass and there is still no sign of Lexa. Hmmph, is Lexa being late? Why would Lexa text that she looks forward to their date and then not show up on time? It was Lexa’s idea to meet up tonight. Plus, Lexa lives close to the park. Maybe she should text her.

“Hey, Clarke.” A boy with brown hair approaches Clarke. “It’s nice to meet you, you look like a babe.”

Clarke looks up at the boy. “Excuse me? Do I know you?” She has no idea who he is.

“I’m Finn, we talked online.” The boy sits down on the bench next to Clarke.

Clarke is shocked. “Come again?” This can’t be true. Lexa is Finn, the girl she dated last weekend, and who she is supposed to see tonight.

Finn runs a hand through his hair. “I sent you a message an hour ago or something, to meet me here. Look I know I didn’t show up last weekend, but that was because uh…my parents needed me. I would have messaged you sooner but… I had no internet for a while.”

Clarke is trying to grasp the information. If this is Finn and he did not show up last weekend then…Lexa? She had a date with Lexa. If Lexa isn’t Finn, why didn’t Lexa tell her? Okay, rewind to last weekend. Finn was late, she thought she was being stood up and was about to leave. That’s when she saw her… Lexa. She approached Lexa and… she called her Finn. Why didn’t Lexa correct her? Why didn’t Lexa say something like ‘ _excuse me, but you have the wrong person’_? No wonder Lexa seemed so different than Finn, because Lexa is not Finn. Lexa is different because she is a different person.

Finn looks at Clarke. “You’re shivering a little, are you cold?”

Clarke is cold, yes. “Yes, I’m cold. I should have brought a jacket.” Is Finn going to offer her his jacket? That would be kind.

Finn laughs half-heartily. “Yeah you should’ve brought a jacket. Next time better, right?”

Okay this is not what Clarke expected. Not that she should automatically assume he would offer her his jacket, but why would he bother to ask her if she’s cold? She doesn’t like this, she wants to go home. Something about Finn’s attitude is not right.

Finn roughly grabs her hand and stands up. “We can go to my place. Sounds good, yeah?”

“What?” Clarke pulls her hand away from him. “We just met.” When she met Lexa, she walked Lexa to her place, but she didn’t go inside. It’s getting late. She’s not comfortable to go to Finn’s place.

“We’ve talked online.” Finn argues, getting impatient. “It’s not like we’re strangers.”

Clarke shakes her head. “The answer is no.” She is not going to change her mind about this. When Finn reaches for her hand again, she takes a step back. “I said no.”

Finn roughly puts his hands on Clarke and tries to kiss her.

Clarke pushes him away. “Get off of me!” She glares angrily at him. “I said no!”

“Fine I’ll find someone else. You’re lame anyway.” Finn steps away from Clarke, then stops for a second and adds. “By the way, I stood you up last weekend. If I had known you’d be like this, I would have stood you up tonight too.”

Clarke is stunned. Finn is an asshole, a major one. She doesn’t feel safe. She’s in the park alone and it’s dark. With shaky fingers, she types out a text on her phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting on the couch with Anya. They’re watching some movie together. She’s not even sure which one. She’s not paying any attention to it. All she can think about is Clarke. Tomorrow she has a date with Clarke. She is excited, but also really nervous. Tomorrow is the day she will tell Clarke the truth. She’s pondering about how she will break the news to Clarke.

What should she say? That Finn must be truly blind and deaf to stand her up like that? Everything about Clarke is beautiful. Her looks, the sound of her voice, the way she talks about things. She’s hopelessly falling for Clarke. All week she has been texting Clarke. One of the best things is that each morning, Clarke texts her good morning and tells her about random dreams she had.

She takes her phone and sends a text to Clarke, to let her know she looks forward to their date, because she really does. Clarke replies fast, with a little kiss behind her text. It makes her melt.

Anya nudges her sister with her elbow. “Why are you grinning at your phone like an idiot?” She takes a look at Lexa’s phone. “You’re obsessed with Clarke, I swear to god. You ready to tell her the truth tomorrow?”

“A bit nervous, but she deserves to know.”

“You’re doing the right thing, but you should have told her from the get go. I hope she doesn’t chew you up and spit you out. I know you’re a good kid.”

Lexa hopes that she really will be doing the right thing. The last thing she would want is to hurt Clarke. She doesn’t want to break Clarke’s heart. Hopefully Clarke will be okay with continuing to date her after she tells her the truth. If not, then she will understand. She lied to Clarke, so if Clarke would decide she doesn’t want to see her anymore, then she would deserve that. That would teach her not to lie like that.

Her phone buzzes from a text. She quickly opens it, hoping it will be from Clarke. Not that many other people would ever text her.

 **Clarke:** I’m at the park, by the bench at the lake. Could you come over right now?

Lexa nearly drops her phone. What is Clarke doing in the park right now? It’s really late. It’s not safe for Clarke to be there alone at night. She hurries into her room to pull a sweater over her shirt and to grab sweatpants. She hears her sister saying things, but she’s not even listening.

“Lexa, where are you going!?” Anya stops her sister who is about to open the front door to run out. “It’s night!”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. “I need some fresh air, I will be back soon.”

“Lexa, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it Clarke?”

Lexa doesn’t answer and runs out the door. She hurries to get to the bench by the lake. When she gets there, her heart sinks. Clarke is sitting there, she’s shivering and she’s crying.

Clarke notices Lexa. She wraps her arms around Lexa and cries on her shoulder.

Lexa brings her arms up to hold Clarke. With her hand she strokes small circles on Clarke’s back. “Clarke, did something happen?” When Clarke only cries more, her concerns increase. “If someone has hurt you, so help me god I will tear them to pieces!” She knows the park can get sketchy at night.

Lexa feels like it will not be a good idea to tell Clarke the truth tomorrow. Seeing Clarke so broken, so fragile… she can’t. Clarke is already hurting and she doesn’t want to add more pain.

Clarke manages to quiet her sobs. It’s getting colder and she’s shivering more. She shouldn’t have come here without a jacket.

Lexa takes a step back and looks at Clarke. “You must be freezing.” When Clarke nods she quickly takes her sweater off. “Here, take my sweater.” She carefully pulls her sweater over Clarke’s head.

Clarke feels more tears rolling down her cheeks. Lexa’s sweater is warm and it smells nice. She relaxes when Lexa rubs her arms to warm her up faster. “Lexa, you must be cold.” She gasps when it dawns to her that Lexa is in a shirt and some sweatpants.

“I am fine, Clarke.” Lexa assures her. “What matters is that you are okay.” She doesn’t mind the cold.

Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug and sobs again. She’s overwhelmed by emotions. Lexa is so sweet, kind and caring.

“Can I take you home?” Lexa asks, still filled with concern. “I do not want you to walk around alone at night. Or I could call you a cab.” She wants Clarke to get home safe.

Clarke is slightly trembling when she shakes her head.

“Do you want some coffee? I can make you some at my place.” Lexa quickly realizes what that might sound like. “My sister is home too.” She’s not good at any of this.

Clarke inhales deeply and nods. She follows Lexa.

A few boys at the park approach them and whistle. “Hey pretty ladies, what are you two doing here so late? Want to have some fun?”

Clarke shivers due to the bad feeling this gives her. Before she can say anything at all, Lexa beats her to it.

“Beat it or I’ll kick my knee so hard between your legs you’ll be urinating blood for weeks!” Lexa grits her teeth at them and balls her fists. When one of the boys steps closer, she takes a step towards him. Before he can reach out to Clarke, she elbows him roughly in his stomach.

The boy scrambles away with the other boys, shouting that she’s crazy.

 

* * *

 

 

Anya has been pacing around. She is relieved when she sees Lexa walk inside. “Thank god, you’re home.” She sees someone is standing behind Lexa. “Clarke…?” She gives her sister a curious look.

Lexa shakes her head and gives her sister a cold warning look. Now is not the time for Anya to ask questions. “You can sit on the couch if you want, Clarke.” She gestures towards the couch.

Clarke slowly walks up to the couch and sits down. She can see that Lexa and Lexa’s sister both look concerned at her. She must look awful right now. Her eyes must be red from crying.

Lexa shifts her eyes between Clarke and her sister. “It is really late.” She steps closer to Clarke and sits down, careful not to touch Clarke. “You can sleep in my bed if you want. I will sleep on the couch, of course. Tomorrow I could walk you home, if you would like.”  She doesn’t want to impose.

Clarke rubs her eyes. “I can’t take your bed. The couch will be fine.” Anya hands her a cup of hot coffee. “Thank you.”

“You are our guest.” Lexa’s voice is soft. “I will sleep fine on the couch.”

Clarke knows that Lexa will not change her mind. Lexa is sweet to her. She wonders what Lexa has been thinking since they met. She knows Lexa is not Finn.

Lexa goes into her bedroom and takes pajamas out of her closet. She hands them to Clarke. “The bathroom is next to my bedroom.”

Clarke silently goes inside the bathroom. She splashes water into her face. Lexa’s pajama smells like Lexa, just like her sweater does. When she gets out, she walks into Lexa’s bedroom. She’s quite tired.

Lexa takes extra blankets for Clarke, to make sure she won’t be cold.

Clarke blushes slightly when Lexa gently kisses her forehead and whispers her good night. She looks at the bed. It’s easily big enough for two. “Lexa?”

Lexa turns around. “Yes, Clarke?”

“Your bed is big enough for two. Why don’t you sleep here?” Clarke feels a bit shy. “I wouldn’t mind if you’d sleep here.”

Lexa stiffens a bit. She looks at Clarke who is smiling sweetly at her. She gives in and gets under the covers. She keeps her distance from Clarke, but it is nice to know that she’s nearby.

Clarke slowly reaches out for Lexa’s hand. “Would you mind if…?” She swallows the last words. Lexa has been comforting tonight and she doesn’t want to lose the comfort Lexa has been offering her.

Lexa nods shortly and slips her hand into Clarke’s. She hears how fast Clarke is breathing. “You’re safe, Clarke. You’re safe. I got you.” She has no idea what happened when Clarke was alone in the park, but she’s concerned. Clarke was so upset and it’s clear that she’s still shaken up a bit.

Clarke shuffles closer towards Lexa, seeking comfort in the warmth of the covers and Lexa’s arms. Lexa is so gentle with her, holding her tenderly like she might break. She knows Lexa is keeping her safe. The whole Finn thing was a shock. Lexa lied to her on that date. Sweet, sweet Lexa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn was such an asshole and precious Lexa is all like 'here take my sweater'. There are so many feels while writing this. 
> 
> About the late update... I'm trying to break the writer's block I've been having. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels.

“Your hands are really warm.” Clarke whispers. One of Lexa’s hands is placed tentatively on her back while the brunette’s other hand is in hers. She feels Lexa is about to pull away. “No wait, it feels nice.” She doesn't want to lose this contact. 

Lexa blinks her eyes a few times and looks at Clarke. She’s still really concerned. Why had she been in the park alone at night? “Are you okay?” She knows it’s not an ideal question.

“I’m sorry, I was just really upset and I texted you because I just…you were the first one I thought of.”

Lexa swallows hard. She really likes the fact that Clarke thought of her first, but the part about Clarke being really upset concerns her. She cups Clarke’s cheeks gently in her hands. “You never have to apologize for the way you feel.” Her voice is a soft whisper. “If you want to talk about it, I will listen.”

It is silent for a while.

When Clarke finally opens her mouth to talk, she is not sure if Lexa is still awake. “Someone messaged me to go to the park.” She decides to keep certain details out, such as that it was Finn and that she knows Lexa isn’t Finn. She wants to wait and see when Lexa will be honest with her. “It was stupid of me to go to the park so late at night. He told me we should go to his place and he tried to kiss me. I said no more than once. When he didn’t listen, I said no again. He said a few hurtful things after that.” It's a memory she wishes to erase. When she met Finn online, everything seemed fine. In person he turned out to be a jerk. People can be anyone they want to be when they are online, meeting Finn made her find that out the hard way. 

“Some people have impure intentions and that is a shame. The things he said to hurt you say more about what kind of person he is, rather than it says anything about who you are. He should have respected your boundaries.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Why are you so kind to me?”

“You deserve kindness. Why would I not be kind to you?” In Lexa’s eyes, Clarke is an angel. “You are a good person.”

Clarke sighs. “I’m not a good person. Sometimes I do bad things that I’m not proud of.”

Lexa gently caresses Clarke’s cheek. “Bad actions do not mean you are a bad person. It means your action has been wrong, not that you would be bad. People make mistakes, it happens. We learn from them and try to change something. Life teaches us lessons, so we may grow. Who is to say what is bad and what is good? What is bad for one may be good for another.”

“Hmm.” Clarke is feeling sleepy. “I think you’re right.”

“Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee, or something else, so you will be able to sleep?”

“No, it’s fine. Unless you want to tell me a bedtime story, then I’m all ears.”

“Alright.”

Clarke is surprised. She didn’t think Lexa would take her words seriously. She wasn’t really asking for a bedtime story. It was a joke. She listens to the brunette’s heart and pays attention to the bedtime story she will be hearing. Perhaps it will be one she read in a book when she was younger.

“Once upon a time, a beautiful princess with golden hair and eyes bluer than the sky was about to meet a prince. She crossed far lands, ready to meet her prince. As she stood waiting by a big oak tree, waiting and waiting, no prince showed. Her eyes took notice of a girl with chestnut brown hair and green eyes, like the forest. The princess approached the girl. Together they talked until the princess realized that maybe she does not need nor want a prince after all. The girl fell hopelessly in love with the princess, with fear that she would never be good enough for such a perfect angel. The girl did not have a castle or fancy dresses. Her home was humble. In the deepest parts of her heart, she hoped the princess would not mind. All the girl could offer the princess was her heart. The girl was never rich, but the heart she had for the princess was bigger than any treasure. If the princess could love her back, even if it would only be a little, nobody in the entire kingdom could possibly be richer. The girl would have given the princess the stars if she could, but she had already found the stars in the princess’ eyes and it would have been a shame to take those gorgeous blue orbs away.” Lexa stops when she realizes that Clarke is crying.

“That was beautiful, Lexa.” Clarke knows what Lexa’s story meant. It’s not a random bedtime story you can read in a book. No, this story is theirs, it’s their fairytale. It’s about Finn who stood her up on the first date, and how she approached Lexa instead. It’s about the way the brunette feels.

Lexa uses her thumbs to wipe Clarke’s tears away. When she hears the blonde sleeping, she whispers softly. “Goodnight, my princess.” Those words she would not say when someone can hear them.

Clarke’s lips pull up in a smile. Pretending to sleep has its perks. Being here with Lexa, listening to her voice, all of this, it all feels good. It feels right.

“If only you would know how much I love you, Clarke. It scares me to feel this way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wakes up in Lexa’s arms. It’s comfortable. She can picture herself waking up next to the brunette every morning. Lexa is not the only one who is in love. She feels something for the brunette and she’s equally as scared as Lexa is.

Lexa's hands slowly slide up and down Clarke’s arms. “Good morning, Clarke.”

“Good morning, Lexa.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Thanks to you, I did. How was your sleep?”

Lexa blushes lightly. “It was good.” More like perfect with Clarke in her arms.

“Lexa.”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Sleeping together like this, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Clarke nervously bites her lip. “It’s comfortable, right?”

Lexa swallows hard. “It does feel good and it certainly is comfortable.” This was all unplanned. She was supposed to sleep on the couch so Clarke could have her bed to herself.

Clarke leans closer towards Lexa. She stares deeply into the brunette’s green eyes. Her eyes dart to Lexa’s lips. “Would you pull away if I would move closer?”

Lexa takes a deep breath. Feelings are tough to talk about. “I would never pull away from you, Clarke.” She replies earnestly.

Clarke smiles and leans in more. She feels something for Lexa and the brunette feels something for her.

“Wait.” Lexa stops Clarke with regret. “This is not right.” She sees the blonde’s smile falling apart. “I have to be honest with you, because I haven’t been and for that I am sorry.”

Clarke pulls away a bit. “Okay.” She can guess what this will be about.

“I am not Finn. It is not my middle name either. That day at the park, I went there with my book to read. The bench by the lake is my favorite spot and I go there often, to read, walk or run. When you approached me and called me Finn, I wanted to correct you, I really did. The second I laid my eyes on you, you took my breath away. Now I know that sounds cliché, but it is the truth. By all means, you do not have to take my word for it. When it seemed like your actual date stood you up, I could not get it over my heart to tell you the truth right there and then. I could not believe someone would ever stand you up. Anyone who does so truly must be blind and deaf. You are beautiful, inside and out. I have not known you for a long time, but sometimes two people simply click. When you know, you know. My date with you was amazing, it made me feel alive. As much as I want us to be something, I feel like it should not be based upon a lie.”

“Lexa, the date I had with you that was you. I got to know you and I liked you for you.” Clarke smiles again and leans closer to Lexa.

“I lied to you Clarke, I am not Finn. In a way, I stole you from your actual date, hoping that perchance, I could be your date.”

“Lexa, I already know you’re not Finn. I already found out. I’m glad you told me the truth.”

“You knew?”

“Yes, and it is okay.” Clarke doesn’t mind. She never had a better date.

Lexa flutters her eyes shut when Clarke leans in more, closing the gap between them. The blonde’s lips are soft and sweet. She doesn’t want their kiss to end. Everything is crashing down and falling into place at the same time.

“Lexa.”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“You can be my date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, so I had to write it. Once I have an idea, I always have to write it, even if I'm writing another story already. 
> 
> Any thoughts? :)


End file.
